


newspapers and wine glasses

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: James has wine, two fish suppers and a plan.





	newspapers and wine glasses

James badgers his way into Teddy's loft flat with a purpose. He times it just after Teddy gets in from work. The fish suppers James tempts Teddy with get him in the door and then he skirts the kitchen looking for glasses. 

"Oi! I brought better wine than that supper. Where are the glasses?"

"Don't have any," Teddy grunts back, from the couch.

"Course not," eighteen year old James returns, "Useless git."

A flick of his wand. Glasses appear. Teddy looks half asleep but James does not care. He came to get his man. He just hopes his conjuring holds.


End file.
